Reboot
by YllkaYin
Summary: Timetravel AU. They say the future is unpredictable. But there are those who prove to be above such limits. Marinette Agreste goes back in time into her thirteen year old self to save her loved ones.
1. 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Prologue**

* * *

She couldn't believe it actually worked.

Marinette Agreste, yes you read that right, Agreste, stared wide eyed and slack jawed at her appearance in the mirror of her dolly varden.

At her thirteen year old self.

Slowly, she reached up to trace the contours of her young face. Her fingers moved to brush through her two pigtails.

"I did it," she said softly. Straightening, she walked to the other side of her childhood bedroom where her computer was while taking in every nostalgic detail and the blinding pink. Marinette cringed. She had long since gotten over her girly pink phase. She would need to do some redecorating for her sanity.

She briefly looked down at her clothes before deciding that it needed to change as well. Just because she was thirteen again didn't mean that she wasn't Marinette Agreste anymore, elite fashion designer.

Moving the mouse, her screen lit up to show a wallpaper made up of different patches of digital fabric.

Her heart skipped a beat. This meant that she had gone back to her pre-Adrien days. She spied the date in the corner and blinked. A small smile pulled on her lips. It was 2pm on Sunday. Today was the day before her life changed. The day before she became Ladybug. And the day before she met her husband.

Marinette's eyes watered. She let out a strangled laugh as her chest swelled with hope. Hope that she would be able to forge a better future than the one they had endured.

Her plan was delicate at best and the future will always be unpredictable, but she would be damned if she didn't try her hardest.

"Kitten... Adrien... My love. I will save you. I won't allow you to die for me this time," she vows.

* * *

 **Just want to get this idea out there.**

 **Don't expect updates anytime soon as I haven't planned anything yet.**


	2. 1

**1**

* * *

Sabine and Tom rubbed their eyes and blinked to make sure that they weren't hallucinating the scene before them.

They looked at the kitchen clock then to their daughter sitting at the table eating breakfast then at the clock again.

Their daughter was awake early at 6:30am. It was the first day back at school, and their daughter was actually awake. Not just awake. But an hour and a half before school starts already dressed and had made herself breakfast without Sabine having to nag. Meaning, their daughter was actually awake for much longer.

"Marinette?" Sabine asked in a daze.

Marinette looked up and smiled knowingly, "Good Morning Mama, Papa, have you slept well?"

"I... Yes. Are you okay Marinette?" Sabine asked carefully.

"Of course. I've never felt better. I made you breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, toast and sausages. There is hot water in the kettle for tea." Marinette winked.

Only then did they notice the spread on the table. Tom and Sabine shrugged off their surprise and they felt touched that Marinette did this for them.

Tom laughed and walked to Marinette giving her a hug from behind, "Thank you my sweets, this was very thoughtful of you."

"It was no trouble Papa, you both work hard to manage the bakery and take care of me. I wanted to do this for you both."

Her parents beamed at her and they ate together. Conversation was light as they discussed what they planned for the day. Unbeknownst to them, there was a reason Marinette did this.

In the future, her parents died when she was eighteen in a car accident. When she arrived in the past yesterday it took everything she had not to cry when she saw them. Instead, she locked herself in her room to plan.

Marinette didn't know if she could prevent that car accident from happening. So all she could do now is savor the time she has left with them.

She hadn't been a bad daughter, but over the years she had said and done things to them that she will always regret. Now is her chance to appreciate them while she still has them.

But on another note, "Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you help me with my hair? I want you to cut two inches off. That way I can have a bob instead of these pigtails."

"Why the change? I thought you wanted to grow your hair out."

"It will get in the way, besides, don't you think I'm getting a bit old for pigtails?"

Sabine observed her daughter. There was something different about Marinette that she couldn't put her finger on. An air of maturity. With a sad smile she realized her daughter was growing up.

"Alright. Let's go to the bathroom."

By the time Marinette's hair was cut, Tom took the Macaroons out the oven he made for Marinette to share with her class before wrapping it up in a box.

"They smell delicious Papa, thank you," Marinette said as she took the box from him.

"I hope they like it."

Marinette thought about Alya and smiled, "I'm sure they will. Bye, see you after school!" she hugged her parents and walked out the bakery.

Sabine looked thoughtful as she watched her daughter leave.

"What is it darling?" Tom asked.

Sabine shook her head, "Marinette hasn't been clumsy the whole morning. Maybe there is more luck coming her way."

* * *

 **I've decided that updates will be sporadic and short. It can be daily or weekly depending if I get inspired.**


	3. 2

**2**

* * *

Marinette successfully crossed the road where in her old timeline, she had tripped while helping Master Fu thereby wasting the delicious Macaroons her Papa worked to make.

That old faker, Marinette thought fondly as she spotted Master Fu seated on a park bench another street away like she knew he would be.

There was thirty minutes before the school bell would ring so there was time to put one of her plans into action.

Marinette didn't want to risk anybody else becoming Ladybug, but she also needed an ally who knew where she came from. She was forbidden from telling Adrien or anybody else that she came from the future. For reasons she cannot understand, doing so would cause irreparable damage to the flow of time. Anyone aside from the Guardian that is.

Besides, it was Master Fu who sent her to the past in the first place.

Marinette made her way to the guardian until she stood in front of him.

"Can I help you young lady?" Master Fu asked. He eyed her curiously as if he was contemplating something.

"Master Fu, I am Ladybug from the future." Marinette felt mildly amused when Master Fu's eyes widened with shock before they narrowed with suspicion.

"If you are from the future," Master Fu starts to say warily while his hand clasps protectively over his bracelet, "what's the password?"

Marinette smiled at him in assurance and spoke the specific Latin words, "Veni. Vidi. Amavi."

I came. I saw. I loved.

Master Fu relaxed but sadly still seemed wary of her. "What are you doing here? Time travel is forbidden for a reason."

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you. But please trust me when I tell you that there was no other choice. The world I came from was falling apart. The future-you sent me here to save everyone." Marinette said and tried to convey her sincerity as much as she could.

Master Fu searched her eyes. He has lived for many years and over time he could proudly say that he could read people like a book. He saw so much soul behind this young girl's eyes. His instincts told him to trust her.

And his instincts were never wrong.

"I believe you," he said. Wordlessly, he reached into his pocket and took out a Miraculous box.

Marinette exhaled in relief at the sight of the familiar black box.

Master Fu paused before he handed it over to her, "Normally, I would never give this to a time traveler even if they claimed to have been Ladybug. There's always a chance that you may be a very good liar. I've made mistakes before in my youth, but I can feel that you are being truthful. I trust you know what to do?"

"Yes. There is another thing."

"Yes?"

"Chat Noir. There is only one person that I will accept as my partner."

"Naturally. Do not worry. I will know who he is when I see him."

Marinette sighed in relief. She swears, if Master Fu doesn't pick Adrien because she is affecting the timeline, Marinette might resort to bodily harm.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	4. 3

**3**

* * *

Collège Françoise Dupont, is exactly as she remembered.

In Marinette's mind, she hadn't been to this school in seven years though she would often reminisce about the good old days.

Luckily Marinette was the only one in the girls bathroom when she locked herself in one of the toilet stalls. She unzipped her backpack and took out the little box that housed the Ladybug earings. There was a bright flash when she opened it and released her Kwami from its dormant state.

Marinette couldn't describe the comfort she felt when she met Tikki's curious eyes. Even if the Kwami did not know that Marinette is from the future, Tikki has always been Marinette's constant companion, a type of older sister figure and would always hold a special space in Marinette's heart regardless of timetravel.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tikki, your Kwami. I transform you into Ladybug in order to cleanse evil." Tikki said, fully expecting Marinette to freak out. Tikki blinked, pleasantly surprised when Marinette remained completely calm and simply smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tikki, don't worry. Master Fu filled me on what's going on," Marinette lied, "I look forward to working with you," Marinette reached into her bakery box and took out a Macaroon, "please have one. I know you like sweets."

Tikki's eyes lit up and in one bite the Macaroon was gone, "Yummy, the sweets from this age are delicious."

"Thank you, those are from my family's bakery."

"I'm surprised. To my knowledge, Master Fu has never revealed himself to potential holders before. He must see great potential in you if he personally gave me to you."

Marinette laughed nervously, "I guess."

"Allow me to explain. When you wear these earings, you will be able to transform into Ladybug by saying the magic words 'transform me'. Upon transforming, you gain heightened senses, strength, speed and agility. Your weapon is a magic yoyo that is impenetrable. Your power is called 'Lucky Charm'. Just say those words and a charm will be created that will ensure your success. Your job is to purify the Akuma by finding and destroying the possesed object. Be sure to purify the Akuma, failing to do so will end disastrously. The Akuma will multiply and will be capable of great destruction. Don't worry though, you won't have to do this alone. Every Ladybug has their loyal Black Cat partner to help." Tikki ended her explanation with a twirl. Marinette thought that was a somewhat more detailed explanation than last time, but it makes sense as there is now more time before Stoneheart appears.

"I see. I will do my best." Marinette inserted an earing in each ear.

"Master Fu has most likely already told you this, but you understand that your identity as Ladybug needs to be kept a secret yes?"

"I do. One question, can I tell my partner who I am? We will be working together to achieve a common goal afterall."

"Of course. You may not want to after meeting him or her though. Most Ladybugs tend to want to remain professional until they build a strong enough bond." Tikki says the last part almost absent mindedly.

Marinette blinked, that was news to her. Tikki never spoke about her other Ladybugs except for that one time when Alix's brother was Akumatized.

"I think I would like to know my partner without the mask after we've become friendly," Marinette said.

The school bell rang.

"What's that?" Tikki asked, looking around alarmed.

"It means I need to get to class or I'll miss role call. Come on, you can hide in my bag."

In her walk to Mme Bustier's classroom, she tightened her hold on the box of macaroons and took a deep breath.

She has of course prepared herself to see her old classmates. Thing is, outside her hero mask, Marinette had a bit of anxiety for the twilight zone. She came to the future to change things as best as she could.

However every change will cause ripples. And those ripples may make it so that she will be unable to predict certain events. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing as she had plans put in place to counteract certain situations.

Fact is, she was a different person at twenty two than she was at thirteen. And people may notice that. Granted, it wasn't like she had a different personality, Marinette had matured and grown into her role as Mrs Agreste ever since Adrien proposed on her eighteenth birthday.

If possible, Adrien will become even more high profile than he is now during his days to come in Lycee and University. Though her Kitty was quite happy to finally quit his modeling career after accepting a managerial position in Father's company, by that time, Marinette and Adrien were already a celebrity couple and the paparazzi couldn't get enough of them.

Fortunately or rather, unfortunately, this made their superhero jobs a blessing and a curse. It was the day that pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir were released of them leaving and entering the Agreste mansion frequently over a month that set Gabriel's sights on them. Neither of them saw it coming. With their Miraculous gone and Emilie revived, all hell broke loose.

Literally. Souls were never meant to come back from the dead. The combined energy of creation and destruction had thrown the universe out of balance and Earth began to slowly destroy itself as dimensions between life and death tore through its surface.

If Marinette can help it, the Apocalyptic future she came from will never come into fruition. As long as she played her cards right, Earth and all her loved ones will survive until their natural end.

Marinette steels herself before stepping into the classroom. As she did, all eyes turned to her. Everyone had already found their seat.

"You're late Marinette," Mme Bustier chided.

"I'm sorry Madam," Marinette held out her box of Macaroons, "I brought Macaroons for everyone."

"Thank you, you can put that on my table for now. Take your seat and try not to be late next time."

"Yes." A glance around the class and the only seats open was next to Alya and Nino. Evidently, no one wanted to sit next to the new girl and Nino pre-Adrien preferred his music and space over his classmates.

Her eyes flicked to where Chloé was seated. Marinette had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the smug smirk the spoilt princess was giving her from Marinette's usual seat. She couldn't care less where Chloé sat.

Marinette could not wait until the spoilt princess had her reality check, but that would have to wait for a while. No way was Marinette going to deal with childish crap again from her in this time frame.

Marinette ignored Chloé's silent taunt and sat next to her future best friend.

"Hi, you're new here right? I'm Marinette."

* * *

AN: **I finally figured out a few possible arcs.**

 **Does anyone know Marinette's real age? I know that she turned 14 on her birthday episode so that makes her 13 now. But some people are saying that she is 15?**


	5. 4

**4**

* * *

If there was one thing Marinette knew about Alya, it's that the girl had healthy love for superheroes.

Hell, the entire reason the girl decided to become a journalist in the future was due to the many influencers from comic books and series. Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, and Iris West-Allen just to name a few.

Conversation between the two has been pretty easy from the get-go and slowly Marinette was beginning to charm her best friend back. However, there was one thing that kept popping to the forefront of Marinette's mind.

God, everyone was so young.

Obviously this was expected, but it was still weird.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Alya asked as they meandered through the library. They both found a seat at one of the tables near the middle of the room.

"I like to design clothes mostly. I want to be a fashion designer."

Chloé broke into a disbelieving snort before saying, "Mari-Trash," as she passed their table with Sabrina following at her heels like a loyal puppy.

Marinette rolled her eyes at their childish antics.

Alya raised her eyebrow at this, "not your biggest fan?"

"That's an understatement."

Alya places a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder, "I know her type. She's miserable so she makes everyone around her miserable to feel better. I like you Marinette. I can tell that you're a great person."

Marinette smiled and mentally thanked whatever higher power existed for giving her an amazing friend like Alya.

...

It's so cool, Chat thought as he balanced himself on his staff supported between two buildings. He felt amazing. Empowered. Free. Like he could do anything.

Placing one foot after the other he walked on his staff as if it were flat ground intending to cross to the other side. He didn't feel like he was going to fall off at all, he noted with awe. This was what it was like to have superpowers.

When he hopped onto the roof and grabbed his staff he spotted something red blurr in the corner of his vision and the next moment a red figure landed in front of him.

It was a girl, Chat realized. Dressed in a skintight suit just like him. Only hers was red with black spots. When she faced him, her short black hair reflected blue in the sunlight and her sharp blue eyes stared intently into his.

Chat felt excitement bubble up as he approached her. It's been too long since he was able to interact freely with someone new that was around his own age. She was smiling at him so he guessed she was friendly enough. "Are you my partner? I'm Chat. Chat Noir."

"Yup, that's me. You can call me Ladybug," she winked playfully at him.

He grinned but before he could give a witty reply an explosion echoed in the distance followed by an angry roar of "Kim!"

Ladybug spun her yoyo, "that's our cue. Come on. We can get to know each other later."

As they made their way to the soccer stadium, Chat couldn't help notice that his new partner was glancing at him every few seconds like she couldn't believe he was there. For a moment he worried that she might have figured out that he was Adrien Agreste. Maybe she was one of his fans? He considered before banishing the thought. It couldn't be that, he decided, what was the point of the mask if anyone could recognize him?

They both landed onto the sports field just in time to stop Stoneheart from squishing Kim. Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around Stoneheart's fist before he could land a hit while Chat grabbed Kim and volted him to safety.

Suffice to say his first battle as a superhero went by without a hitch. He had to admit, Ladybug proved herself to be reliable. She moved with an efficiency that he was kind of jealous as he was stilling getting used to his enhanced abilities. She was smart too and quickly came up with a plan of action. Chat had no reservations about trusting her judgment in the future.

At the end, Ladybug purified the Akuma. Which was miraculous on its own to watch hundreds of ladybugs fix everything Stoneheart destroyed.

"Bien Joue." They bumped fists and Chat grinned at her. He liked their comradery and could see them being friends.

Ladybug smiled but there was a sadness in her eyes when she looked at him. He wondered if maybe he did something wrong. Was she disappointed with him? He thought he did pretty well considering that it was his first day on the job.

"Are you okay Ladybug?"

Ladybug shook her head, "I'm fine. You should go. Your transformation is about to drop."

Chat looked at his ring and swore under his breath. She was right. "It was great working with you. Until next time, salut!" He used his staff to volt out of the stadium.

Ladybug watched her partner leave and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She didnt know that seeing him again would be so hard.

"Wow, that was amazing! Will you be protecting Paris from now on? What's your name?" Alya bounced in her excitement as she held her phone to record Paris's new superhero up close.

Ladybug flashed her a smile, "Ladybug. Call me Ladybug."

* * *

An: **Thanks for the support! Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Just so you know, from here on out things will not be completely following the TV show. Stuff will happen with Gabriel and their superhero dynamic will be different.**


	6. 5

**5**

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration for next Saturday in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mayor Bourgeois can be heard in the background live from Marinette's computer screen.

"Job well done Marinette. That's the quickest one of my bugs ever completed their first job. You can only get better from here on out," Tikki said while devouring a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Thank you Tikki. I hope Chat got away safely."

The, 'I hope his Father won't be too harsh on him,' is left unspoken.

Marinette sat by her sewing machine where her fingers worked to bring the design for her new outfit into being. She envisioned a pure white high-neck long sleeved floral lace top and dark red denim shorts coupled with a pair of black stockings and brown leather combat boots.

The floral lace will be the tricky part. Marinette's sewing was a little out of practice as she usually had an entire department to help her but she would manage.

Unfortunately, her room was still blindingly pink. She had spoken to her parents about painting the walls a different color since it's been pink since her babyhood. They agreed. By next week, her room will consist mainly of royal blue with yellow and purple accents.

Marinette tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear before she realized Tikki was staring at her strangely.

"What?"

"It's nothing. How old are you?"

Marinette didn't look her Kwami in the eye, instead she focused on tediously sewing lace onto cotton, "I'm thirteen."

Tikki scrunched up her face, "You feel very mature for thirteen. More like a young adult."

Marinette laughed nervously, "I've got an old soul. I assure you, I am physically thirteen." That wasn't a lie, she cheered internally.

...

The next day Marinette walked into school with Alya informing her of her Ladyblog. The entire student body was speculating about Ladybug and Chat Noir in some way or another.

Even Mme Mendeleiev could be heard ranting about the impossibility of magic and how there must be a scientific explanation for the superheroes powers from the staff room.

Who are they?

Where did they come from?

Are they human?

These were the common questions. Questions that Alya and the rest of Paris was determined to find the answers to.

Unfortunately, all these inquiries led to a lot of pressure on Ivan. Marinette felt bad that she didn't have the time to console him the day before as Ladybug.

The poor boy was being overwhelmed as students crowded around him shooting various comments and accusations.

"You were a beast! Man you almost killed me." Kim said thoughtlessly.

Teenagers at this age, Marinette thought as she saw the hurt building in Ivan's eyes as he muttered apologies, could be so insensitive.

"Alright everyone that's enough! Give him some space. I'm sure Ivan didn't mean to hurt anyone. He is just as much the victim here as you are." Marinette said and came to stand by Ivan side to give support which he seemed grateful for.

Chloé eyed them distastefully, "as if. Do you know how much of Paris he destroyed? He is a monster and always will be."

Ivan's face turned red whether is be from anger or embarrassment Marinette didn't know.

Marinette gave Chloé a deadpan look, "don't be obtuse. There's no damage. Ladybug made sure of that. Ivan's not the monster. He was obviously being controlled by whoever turned him into a golem."

By the look of shame on some of the crowds faces, mainly from Marinette's classmates, they obviously hadn't thought of that.

Marinette grabbed Ivan's arm and pulled him away into the locker room before Chloé or anyone else could say anything.

"Thanks Marinette," Ivan sighed in relief. He sat on the bench and hung his head.

Marinette layed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't listen to them. I know you're not bad."

"Its not just that," Ivan said sadly.

"Do you want to tell me about it? I might be able to help."

A long moment passed before Ivan looked at her. He fished out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "Kim gave me that yesterday. It's why I was so angry."

It read: 'Dumbass, you can't even tell Mylene you like her.'

"I don't know how to tell her," he admits turning away from Marinette, "and she probably won't speak to me now."

"Mylene wouldn't do that." Marinette assures him.

Ivan turns hopeful eyes to her.

"I admit that she scares easily. You need to be gentle when you approach her. As for not knowing how to tell her, you can write your feeling for her in a letter. I'm sure she'll like you once she gets to know you. Stay positive."

Ivan felt his resolve grow and nodded. "Thanks a lot Marinette."

"Glad I could help."

On the way to class, there was a giddyness to Marinette's steps.

Adrien.

This time, she wouldn't stutter like an idiot. This time, she had the advantage of knowing him more intimately than anyone else and she was going to exploit it as much as she could.

When she reached the classroom, she eagerly looked for her handsome blonde newcomer.

Only, he wasn't where he was supposed to be; unsticking Chloé's gum from her bench.

He wasn't there at all.

Marinette felt her throat constrict at the implications.

Where is he?

Maybe he's just a little late this time?

Marinette mechanically sat down next to Alya and impatiently tapped her fingers on her desk.

Minutes went by. The teacher walked in. And still no sign of Adrien.

She looked at Chloé who was staring at her phone with a curled lip and disappointed frown.

Crap. That was all the confirmation needed.

She only listened halfheartedly as Mme Mendeliev began to explain the displacement of hydrogen by electrolysis of water.

Adrien wasn't coming.

Why?

Did she really change the future that much? If so, how? Nothing she did could have influenced her Kitty's path that much right?

The school hours went by and Marinette's brain was on autopilot. Some of her teachers called her out on her lack of focus but she was able to answer the questions fairly easily. Collège wasn't much compared to lycée afterall.

"What's up with you girl? You look like someone skinned your cat." Alya asked from next to her as they walked out of their last class of the day.

The unintentional pun was not lost to Marinette. A heavyness had settled over her shoulders. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay girl, whenever you want to talk, I'll be here. See you tomorrow." With that, Alya left.

Marinette noticed Chloé and Sabrina having a heated conversation by the bleachers and pursed her lips. If she wanted to find out what happened to Adrien there was only one valid source.

Making sure no one was watching, Marinette stealthily hid behind the staircase next to the bleachers to eavesdrop.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Tikki asked from her bag.

Marinette shooshed her and turned her hearing to the unholy duo.

"I'm sorry Chloé. I'm sure he would rather be here with you if it weren't for his Dad." Sabrina said meekly, trying to comfort her unreasonable friend.

"This is _utterly rediculous_! My Adrikins was supposed to be _here_ with _me_. Not some boarding school on the other side of Paris." Chloé whined as she speed dialed her Father. Marinette had to hold in her gasp.

What?!

"Well if Adrikins can't come here, I'll just have to go to him. Daddy, I'm moving schools!"

* * *

A.N: **Please Review. What do you think about this twist?**


	7. 6

**6**

* * *

The sky seemed to mourn her loss when Marinette left school.

It didn't matter that the rain soaked her from head to toe. Any icy discomfort paled in comparison to what she felt.

Her breaths came in short pants and she blinked back hot tears. Memories of umbrellas, boyish laughter, flustered stutters, bracelets and intimacy were at the forefront of her mind. Each moment irreplaceably special. Only to be replaced by choking disappointment and an empty ache in her chest.

She hugged herself and took in deep shaky breaths to suppress the negative emotions crashing through her heart. Hopefully, Papillon wouldn't notice her vulnerable state of mind.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Adrien...

Marinette choked on the thought of his name.

It is as this moment that it becomes clear that their love wouldn't be the same as before.

Tikki remained silent all the way from when they left school to when Marinette made it to the Bakery. She didn't know what upset her owner so badly. Whatever it was, the Kwami figured it had to do with this boy called 'Adrikins'.

"Marinette?!" Sabine gasped as she saw her daughter walk into the bakery soaked to the bone, "what on Earth are you thinking?! You'll get sick!"

"Mama," Marinette looked at her Mother with watery red rimmed eyes. Evidence of her upset.

Immediately Sabine wrapped her arms around her daughter. The hug is warm and filled with a loving tenderness only a Mother could offer. Marinette pressed her face into Sabine's shoulder and inhaled. The smell of baked treats and frankincense oil Marinette always associated with Sabine manages to calm her down enough to even her breathing.

"Oh sweetie, what happened? Was it Chloé again?" Sabine strokes her daughter's back in comforting circles.

Not really sure how to respond Marinette decides to let Chloé take the blame for this once. Because in a way it was true. Chloé had been the one to deliver the shocking news. Marinette nodded.

"That girl," Sabine muttered, "if it weren't for her Father I'd have given her a piece of my mind long ago. Her behavior is inexcusable."

Marinette chuckled as she imagines her normally sweet tempered Mother angrily berate Chloé.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sabine pulled and caressed her daughters cheek.

Marinette shook her head. "Thank you Mama. I'll be alright. I'm going to go take a bath to heat up before doing my homework," Marinette gives her Mother a small reassuring smile before going to the bathroom.

* * *

Marinette sighed in relief as she slipped into her hot bath water. She stared into space and tried to figure out what to do and where she went wrong in the last two days.

Was it because she purified the Akuma?

It's the only thing Marinette could think of that would potentially affect Gabriel's decision to send his son to school.

Maybe because the evil butterfly didn't multiply itself this time Gabriel actually took the time to compromise with Adrien about going to school?

If so, Gabriel would have chosen a much more prestigious school to mold his son than Francois Dupont which would explain her future husband's absence. It made sense. A boarding school could offer a much better environment than a normal public school for someone with Adrien's talents. Adrien would be able to socialize with his peers while still being held confined to the boarding school. Safely tucked out of the way of danger, just like Gabriel would prefer.

This unexpected turn of events has put a damper on Marinette's plans. Which, besides to reconnect with her love, was to eventually get close to Gabriel through Adrien to retrieve the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous.

Marinette wished it was as simple as transforming into Ladybug, break into the Agreste mansion, beat up Papillon and save the world.

The problem was all in the timeline. Certain things have to happen first. Ladybug needed Chat Noir for this. And as much as Marinette wanted to believe that her Kitty would blindly follow her to strip away his Father's hopes she knew that as he is now, he wouldnt be able to. Chat wouldn't choose her over him yet.

Tikki sat on a stack of towels next to the bath with a calculating look on her face. Marinette knew that look and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from Tikki very long. Marinette didn't know how it would affect the future if Tikki knew and it scared her that it could cause something worse to happen than losing precious moments she had shared with her love.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Marinette asked.

"I should be asking you that. I've been around for thousands of years Marinette. I can tell that you are hiding something," Tikki narrows her eyes at her owner.

Marinette grimaced, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Marinette, I'm your Kwami. You can trust me. I'm here to help and support you anyway that I can. Whatever this is has the potential to depress you. A depressed Ladybug can't do her job. Not to mention you could get Akumatized if you keep these negative emotions bottled up."

Tikki was right of course, Marinette thought as she bit her lip. It wouldn't be so bad to have Tikki in the know. Now that Marinette thought about it, she couldn't be the first Ladybug to have traveled back in time could she? Tikki must have some experience with this sort of thing to help her along at the least.

"Alright Tikki. I'll tell you," Marinette took in a breath, "I'm from the future."

A moment of silence. "You didn't..."

"I had no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Not this time."

Tikki sighed, "That explains some things. I couldn't figure out how you felt so much older than you actually are. And how does this connect to what upset you?"

"Because, something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. Adrien, he... he was supposed to come to my school today. Instead his Father sent him to a different one."

"Who is this Adrien?"

"He is Chat."

Tikki's face softens and looks with understanding at Marinette, "don't worry. Time travel or not. There isn't a force in this world that could break you two apart. Your destinies are so closely intertwined afterall. Your time together may be delayed, but you two always find a way back to each other."

That's all Marinette needed to hear. In that moment she could cry from relief.

* * *

 **A. N**

Tell me what you guys think.

Oh and please log in when you review. I do reply with PMs when I can :)


	8. 7

**7**

* * *

Turns out Chloé couldn't get into the same school as Adrien.

It wasn't without a lack of trying. The spoiled princess whined and whined to her Father, but it was no use. Besides the fact that Chloe just didn't have the grades for it, Adrien was sent to a private all boys boarding school with a strict ethic of brotherhood.

It wasn't a government school so there was little the Mayor could do without public censor to ruin his reputation besides the fact that the all boys boarding school, Victor Argent Préparatoire, was founded by an old powerful family dating back before the first world War and it would not pose well to the Elite Social circles if the Mayor forced one of their own for the benefit of his daughter.

Marinette was a little relieved to hear that. Emphasis on the little. The first week back at school consisted of Chloé throwing tantrums and causing various Akumas to appear that didn't originally happen.

The situation had its positives and negatives.

On one hand Marinette will definitely get the class president position this time easily with how she took charge and brought everyone to safety, not to mention Paris has now learned to trust Ladybug and Chat Noir to save them and hence, to Alya's delight, the Ladyblog was a massive success.

On the other hand, Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship was... different.

He didn't pun.

Or flirt.

She had to wonder if this was even her Kitty but she was pretty sure that he was. So what happened? She needed to find out.

* * *

"You're late."

Chat volts himself onto the Seine bridge where Ladybug is defending against the Akuma. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his partner.

"I'm sorry Ladybug. My school isn't in the area so we haven't been evacuated. They are pretty strict so it took a while to get out of class. Whoa," he volted out of the way from being squashed by a bus that the Akuma threw at them. The bus screeched and fell over the side of the bridge.

The Akuma was huge in stature and a glorified sumo who lost his match against his rival in the finals to boot. His skin seemed to be made of strong metal that shined silver in the sun.

The rival, someone by the name of Kudo Taido, is hiding behind Ladybug in fear. Which was actually kind of funny considering Kudo was quadruple her size in weight and almost double in height.

The Parisians roads were littered with craters from the Akuma's rampage leading a trail to The Seine Bridge. Ladybug could only do so much to fight back while she protected Kudo and herself from being crushed. She had a plan though. With the Akuma weighing as much as it did, if possible probably double Kudo, it wouldn't be a strong swimmer and thus wouldn't be able to fight much in the Seine waters.

"Nevermind. The Akuma is in his loincloth."

Kudo scoffs indignantly from behind her, "It's not a loincloth. It's called a Mawashi."

Chat wrinkles his nose, "Are you sure? You do know that's the only thing clothing him right? If we break that well..." He shivers in disgust at the prospect.

"I wish it wasn't. He doesn't have anything else on him. Hopefully he is wearing clothes when he changes back," Ladybug said, turning her nose up as well, "Lucky Charm!" Her magic swirls and drops a bottle of bubble bath into her hand.

Chat looks perplexed, "what are we supposed to do with that?"

Ladybug looks at the bottle of bubble bath and then knowingly at the Akuma. "I have an idea." She opens the bottle then empties the contents onto the floor making a slippery mess.

"Hey! Fatso, you couldn't even win against Kudo the Sumo champion. You're a disgrace," Ladybug taunts the Akuma. Egging it to attack.

"Aarg! How dare you little girl!" The Sumo Akuma roars in frustration and attempts a belly flop to crush Kudo. He springs and rolls into the air then drops his impressive weight when he is above his target like a meteor crashing into the Earth.

Surprised by the swift aggressiveness of the Akuma, Ladybug frantically wraps her yoyo around Kudo and pulls them both out of the way.

The belly flop creates a Shockwave when it hits. The Seine bridge cracks and nearly breaks in two. Debris surrounds the impacted area.

"That was a close one. Chat are you okay?" Ladybug coughs.

When she didn't get a reply she looks around in panic. "Chat!? Where are you?"

She heard a muffled groan to her right and recognizes Kudo. He is alright at least, but where is Chat?

Once the debris clears the Sumo Akuma is too slippery to get back onto its feet and fails around. Taking her chance she rips apart the Akuma's Mawashi, and thankfully the victim is wearing regular clothing when he changes back to normal.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" thousands of magical ladybugs wash over Paris and repairs the damage.

Once everything is normal, Ladybug spots Chat on his back unmoving. She runs over to him and checks his vitals. She sighs in relief. He's perfectly fine. Probably got knocked unconscious by the shock wave.

Beep beep, her miraculous sounded.

Tentatively she shakes him, "Chat! You have to get up. It's over. Time to go."

He doesn't respond. But she can't just leave him here.

She shakes him harder, "Chat get up!"

Still doesn't respond.

It's no use, he's too out of it, she thought.

"It's Ladybug! Over here."

Ladybug cursed under her breath when a crowd of reporters arrived. There's no other way.

She had to take him home with her until he wakes up.

* * *

 **A.N**

I'm glad that you guys are showing interest in my story :)

Please review. Constructive criticism is valued since I don't have a beta for this.


	9. 8

**8**

* * *

Chat sluggishly became aware of his surroundings. He hears the creek and thud of the trapdoor opening and closing. Soft footsteps and feminine voices, that in his almost-conscience state, he was unable to interpret.

By the feel of tight leather on skin, Chat knows that he is still transformed. And unless his dorm mates were choking on helium, there is a female nearby and that meant that Chat was not in his dorm room.

And finally, he smells the most delicious aroma of freshly baked desserts. He swallows reflexively to temper his sudden craving for sweets, sweets that he couldn't eat due to his carefully controlled diet.

Where was he anyway?

Chat forces himself to remember what he was doing the last time he was conscious. He rememberes the explosive belly flop and then... nothing. He must have blacked out or something.

Crap, what happened to the Akuma?!

With effort, Chat opens his heavy eyelids. He blinks several times before his vision is clear. He pushes himself to sit upright. Feeling a presence next to him, he looks to the right and sees the girl.

"You're awake," the girl says.

Chat faces her. She is rather pretty, he notes, in a natural way. And probably of Asian descent judging by the exotic tilt to her eyes and skin tone. Her dark hair is cut short and frames her heart shape face. Her rose lips quirked upward and for some reason it reminded Chat of his Mother. Bittersweet memories of when Emelie would often hold her index finger over her lips and wink at him when they were doing something in secret.

"Hey... how did I get here?" Chat quickly scanned his surroundings. Her bedroom, he presumed. There is a lot of pink. Not that pink is a bad color. A quick glance at his ring told him he still had time before he turned into a pumpkin. It was a good thing he hadn't used his cataclysm yet.

Then he focused on the girl, or rather, what she held in her hands.

A plate of biscuits.

Not just any biscuits.

Cat shaped chocolate biscuits.

This beauty was the source of the delicious aroma.

Oh my God.

He won't be able to resist.

Chat swallowed reflexively again and forced himself to look away. Out of sight, out of mind.

To his surprise, the girl set the plate on his lap. With a smirk she said, "I made these biscats for you. I thought you would need the energy after what happened."

Biscats.

This girl.

Chat eyes the treats in longing before giving in. It's not like Nathalie or his Father would find out.

Picking one up, he takes a moment to admire the small details drawn with a creamy frosting before popping it in his mouth.

He had to suppress a moan.

Soft, crumbly and just the right amount of sweet.

They were purr-fect.

"You are an Angel," Chat suddenly blurts out.

"Angel?" The girl is bemused.

"I wake up to find a sweet girl offering me delicious treats. I'm also guessing that you were also looking after me. So yes, you're officially my Angel."

The girl beams happily at him, looking pleased with herself.

"Ladybug was really worried about you when you wouldn't wake up. She brought you here and asked that I take care of you," the girl explains.

"The Akuma?"

"Purrified. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" The girl sat down next to him and reached out to brush away the hair from his forehead to feel his temperature. He thought the action unnecessary since he wasn't sick.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Chat admitted.

"You have to rest more often. I doubt that big Shockwave from the Seine is the only reason you got knocked out," the girl said. Her blue eyes narrows sternly at him.

Chat cocked his head to the side at her tone. The girl sounded genuinely concerned for him. Curious.

"What's your name Angel?" He asked.

"Marinette," she answered.

"I'm Chat Noir. Superhero of Paris. Thanks for the treats," Chat's smile is boyish when he takes her hand in his and kisses her middle knuckle.

Marinette didn't giggle or blush like he thought she might.

Instead, her expression completely softened that it made his words caught in his throat.

Unsure of how to react he stood up abruptly nearly tossing the plate onto the floor, "ah... right! The Akuma is gone. Paris is safe again. And I shouldn't impose on you anymore."

"You're not imposing at all. However, you have been asleep for quite awhile. I imagine someone must be worried about you by now."

"What time is it?"

"Just a minute after 5pm."

Chat swore under his breath. While he wouldn't be seeing Nathalie or Gorilla as much with his new schedule, the school did keep tabs on him curtasy of Gabriel, and it would be bad if they noticed he didn't show up for supper or curfew.

"I have to go. See you around."

* * *

 **This is more of a filler.**

 **They get to know each other better in the next chapter.**


End file.
